I'm Tired, Mingyu-ya!
by thughao4lyf
Summary: Wonwoo benar benar lelah dan ingin pulang, tapi rencananya gagal karena Kim Mingyu mengambil sepedanya. It's Seventeen's Meanie couple fanfiction. Hope you like it


I'm Tired, Mingyu-ya!

Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo

This story is mine. If you don't like it, don't read it.

Happy reading!

Wonwoo menghela nafasnya sambil meregangkan otot otot nya yang terasa pegal. Bagaimana tidak? Sedari tadi ia berada di perpustakaan untuk menata buku buku yang berantakan. Yah, sebenarnya salah dia sendiri juga sih karena ia lupa membawa buku tugasnya padahal ia sudah mengerjakannya semalaman dan harus tertinggal begitu saja. Dan alhasil ia harus dihukum seperti ini.

Wonwoo menghela nafas lagi, bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi sejak tadi dan Wonwoo baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Dengan langkah gontai, ia berjalan keluar dari perpustakaan setelah memberi salam kepada petugas perpustakaan disana.

Wonwoo berjalan menuju kelasnya, sekolah lumayan sudah sepi. Tentu saja, mereka pasti sudah pulang. Saat Wonwoo memasuki kelasnya, ternyata kelasnya sudah kosong. Hanya tersisa tas nya dan buku buku yang masih berserakan diatas meja. Ia langsung membereskan buku buku itu dan setelah selesai, ia langsung memakai tasnya dan berjalan keluar kelas dan menutup pintunya rapat.

Wonwoo benar benar ingin cepat sampai dirumah, ia sangat lelah sekali hari ini. Tapi ia langsung menghembuskan nafasnya kasar -kesal karena sepeda yang tadi pagi ia pakai ke sekolah tidak ada pada tempatnya. Wonwoo yakin ia tadi menyimpannya disini, kecuali..

"Awas saja kau Kim Mingyu!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

DUGH

Seseorang tiba tiba melemparnya dengan bola basket. Mingyu yang sedang latihan langsung meringis saat merasakan bola itu mengenai kepalanya. Semua anak anak basket yang semulanya kaget, setelah melihat siapa yang memukul Mingyu, mereka langsung memutar bola matanya malas dan melanjutkan latihan mereka. Yah mereka sudah terlalu terbiasa melihat kejadian seperti ini.

Mingyu langsung keluar dari lapangan dan menghampiri seseorang yang melemparnya tadi.

"Kau ini kenapasih Wonwoo?" Mingyu berucap sambil memegang kepalanya yang masih terasa sakit.

"Kau kemanakan sepedaku hah?!" Wonwoo setengah berteriak kepada Mingyu menandakan bahwa ia benar benar kesal.

"Hei hei, tenanglah. Aku hanya menyimpannya diatas pohon-"

"APA?!" Mingyu langsung menutup kedua telinganya saat Wonwoo berteriak kepadanya.

"Ish kau ini cerewet sekali." Wonwoo semakin memelototkan matanya.

"KAU BILANG AKU CEREWET? SALAHMU SENDIRI KENAPA KAU-MPPH" Mingyu langsung membekap mulut Wonwoo dengan tangannya dan menyeret Wonwoo keluar dari lapangan basket.

"Kenapa kau senang sekali berteriak huh?" Ucap Mingyu saat ia sudah melepaskan bekapannya pada mulut Wonwoo.

Mingyu langsung membekap mulut Wonwoo lagi saat ia melihat Wonwoo seperti ingin berteriak lagi. Wonwoo dengan segera menggigit tangan Mingyu.

"Awh! Itu sakit Wonwoo-ya!"

Wonwoo tidak peduli, ia malah memukul kepala Mingyu. Dan langsung mendapat protes dari Mingyu.

"Kenapa kau memukulku?"

"Dasar bodoh!" Wonwoo terus memukul Mingyu dengan brutal dan tidak memperdulikan meskipun Mingyu sudah menyuruhnya untuk berhenti. Mingyu langsung saja memegang kedua tangan Wonwoo dan menariknya sehingga wajah keduanya sangat dekat sekarang. Wonwoo terkejut dengan perlakuan Mingyu, tapi ia juga tidak bisa berbuat apa apa jika sudah seperti ini.

"Kau marah padaku?" Awalnya Wonwoo masih blank, tetapi sesaat kemudian ia langsung mendorong Mingyu dan memukul kepalanya sekali lagi.

"Menurutmu?!"

Mingyu terkekeh pelan sebelum membawa Wonwoo kedalam pelukannya. " _Mianhae_. Tadi aku terlambat jadi tidak sempat kerumahmu."

"Kau juga tau kalau aku terlambat! Apalagi aku harus dihukum karena lupa membawa tugasku, dan kau semakin menyebalkan karena kau tidak membantu sama sekali dan itu membuatku semakin kesal! Dan kau juga meninggalkanku! Dasar bodoh, bodoh!" Kesal Wonwoo sambil memukul mukul dada Mingyu. Sementara Mingyu malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Iya iya aku minta maaf. Aku tau aku salah. Aku janji hal ini tak akan terulangi lagi." Mingyu mengecup puncak kepala Wonwoo.

"Sudahlah, aku lelah. Aku ingin pulang. Sekarang kembalikan sepedaku, dan sebaiknya kau kembali ke lapangan." Wonwoo mulai merendahkan suaranya. Karena ia memang benar benar lelah.

"Kau masih marah?"

"Aku lelah Kim Mingyu. Cepat kembalikan sepedaku. Aku ingin pulang."

Wonwoo menghela nafasnya karena kesal sebab Mingyu tak kunjung berbicara. " _Great_. Aku pulang naik bus. Kau simpan saja sepedaku diatas pohon, biar kuntilanak saja yang memakainya."

Wonwoo lantas pergi berbalik, tapi Mingyu dengan cepat menahannya dan langsung memeluk Wonwoo sontak membuat Wonwoo kaget.

"Baiklah, maafkan aku menyembunyikan sepedamu. Tenang saja, aku tidak benar benar menyimpannya di pohon kok. Sebenarnya tadi aku ingin menghampirimu ke perpustakaan tapi Seungcheol _hyung_ sudah memanggilku dan menyuruhku untuk cepat cepat karena kita akan mengikuti lomba lagi. Jadi, mau tidak mau aku pasrah saja saat ia menyeretku." Jelas Mingyu sambil mengusap kepala Wonwoo.

Wonwoo masih terdiam sebelum ia tersadar dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Baiklah. Aku mengerti. Kalau begitu lebih baik sekarang kita bawa sepedaku dan kau kembali ke lapangan. Lagipula, kenapa kau menyembunyikan sepedaku?"

"Kalau itu, karena aku tau kau tidak akan bisa pulang dan kau pasti akan menemuiku ke lapangan hehe."

Wonwoo mengeratkan pelukannya lagi pada Mingyu. "Dasar bodoh." Lalu keduanya terkekeh pelan.

"Tapi, kau mencintai si bodoh ini kan?"

Wonwoo langsung melepas pelukannya pada Mingyu. "Tidak! Siapa bilang?" Ucapnya lalu berlari. Mingyu malah terkekeh melihatnya.

"Hei, Jeon Wonwoo! Sepedamu masih berada padaku, ingat?"

Wonwoo menghentikan larinya dan menepuk dahinya. Lalu berlari lagi kearah Mingyu dan menarik tangannya. "Ayo!"

Mingyu terkekeh pelan sambil mengusak kepala Wonwoo sayang. Semakin mereka terus berjalan, Wonwoo semakin memperlambat jalannya dengan wajah yang terlihat gelisah. Mingyu yang menyadarinya, langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan membuat Wonwoo otomatis ikut berhenti dan menatap Mingyu bingung.

"Ada apa hm?"

Wonwoo menggeleng. "Tidak ada."

"Tapi kau terlihat gelisah sedari tadi. Bicaralah Wonwoo-ya aku akan mendengarkan."

Wonwoo berdehem sebentar sebelum ia berbicara. "Ehm. Mingyu-ya. I-itu-"

"Katakan saja. Apa hm?" Mingyu menatap Wonwoo lekat lekat sebelum Wonwoo melanjutkan bicaranya.

"B-bisakah kau izin latihan? Aku-"

Mingyu terkekeh pelan, "Kau ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua denganku?"

Wonwoo mengangguk sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "Hm. Aku sekarang sedang lelah dan aku benar benar ingin sedang bersamamu Mingyu." Wonwoo mengucapkannya dengan pipi yang merona. Ia langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Mingyu, memeluknya erat.

"Haha baiklah baiklah, aku akan meminta izin pada Seungcheol hyung."

"Benarkah? Woah gomawo Mingyu-ya. Aku mencintaimu." Cup. Wonwoo mengecup pipi Mingyu dan langsung berlari lagi menuju lapangan yang menyisakan Mingyu dengan wajah terkejutnya. Setelah sadar, dia langsung berteriak karena Wonwoo sudah meninggalkannya didepan. Dia terkekeh sebentar sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya dan menggumamkan kata.

"Dia itu benar benar. Hm, aku juga mencintaimu Wonwoo-ya."

 **END**

Oke. Saya gatau nulis apa wkwk. Saya cuman pengen aja sih nulis meanie soalnya mereka itu couple fav di Seventeen aaaaa;-; pokoknya gamau tau meanie itu real oke ahaha. /apasih/ oke abaikan.

Jadi gimana? Jelek ya? Gapapa deh karena saya cuma mencurahkan apa yang pengen saya tulis aja(?) /iyaiya serah lu ae lah wkwk/ oke saya mulai gaje. Jadi, review please? Ghamsahamnida *bow

* * *

 **Bonus**

 **OMAKE**

Semua anak anak basket langsung menghentikan permainan mereka saat Wonwoo berteriak dengan nyaringnya. Dan langsung mengernyit saat melihat Mingyu menyeretnya keluar.

"Dasar pasangan bodoh."

"Ya, dan aku berani bertaruh kalau Mingyu tidak akan ikut latihan kali ini."

"Aku juga yakin Seungcheol hyung pasti akan meneriakinya."

Mereka ber-high five seakan bangga dengan apa yang mereka katakan.

Setelah beberapa saat mereka melanjutkan latihan mereka, tiba tiba Mingyu datang dan langsung menyambar tasnya.

"Seungcheol hyung, hari ini aku tidak ikut latihan ya! Aku akan mengantar Wonwoo! Mian hyung, bye semuanya!"

"YA KIM MINGYU!"

Lalu ketiga orang yang berbincang tadi saling melempar tatapan mereka satu sama lain seolah mengerti apa yang mereka fikirkan.

 **END BENERAN**


End file.
